officialmariofandomcom-20200215-history
Cranky Kong
Fact Slam * The youngest Kong to ever become the Donkey Kong. * Retroactively learned math in the second timeloop crisis, making his entire tribe far more powerful. * One of the few Donkey Kongs in history to support the idea of the Mario family being the chosen ones destined to fulfill the Kong prophecy. * Reformed many of the barbaric ways of the Kong Tribe. Bio Cranky Kong was a Donkey Kong and now resides in DK Island as a tribe elder. He was created by John Nintendo, and was actually the first character John contributed to the Mario series. From what little we have seen of Cranky Kong, he seems to have similar skills as most Kongs, but is more intelligent. History Background Nothing much is known of Cranky Kong before he timelooped to Earth. It is likely Cranky was the strongest of his peers, which is why he was chosen to save the current Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong Jr. When the Donkey Kong was defeated and captured by Grandpa Mario, Cranky Kong timelooped to Brooklyn to negotiate peace and the release of his Donkey Kong. Cranky and Grandpa Mario, then known as Jumpman, became good friends. Grandpa jokingly called him Cranky, as he was very young and babies are known to have a cranky attitude. Holding Grandpa in very high regard, he kept the name. Soon he returned to DK Island with the Donkey Kong. Becoming the Donkey Kong When Cranky Kong returned to DK Island with his chief, the elders declared the current Donkey Kong too weak, being captured by a human. (Guess they didn't know who this human was!) In a surprising twist, they named Cranky Kong as the new Donkey Kong. This was very controversial, as many Kongs viewed Cranky as too young to lead the tribe. They dismissively called him "Donkey Kong Jr.". Despite this, Cranky's leadership won over many Kongs. Many regard him as the best leader the Kong tribe has had. The Prophecy For many years, the Kongs believed King Koopa to be the one to fulfill their prophecy, restoring order to the universe and closing the timeloops. However, Cranky had a different idea. He believed Grandpa Mario would be the one to restore order. As the Donkey Kong, he declared this to the tribe, and refused to aid King Koopa any longer. This led the Kongs that previously dismissed him to go apeshit, and led to the Kongs splintering off into many different factions. Cranky eventually drove the rebel factions out of DK Island, but was merciful to his kin. None were harmed, but they were to never return to DK Island. Mario Kart Cranky Kong participated in the first Mario Kart, bringing honor to his tribe. In the canonical version of the game, he only participated in the first race before receiving horrible news. He didn't even get to meet Mario and Luigi, his old friend's grandsons, before rushing home. The Kong Wars and Cranky's Downfall Not much is known of the Kong Wars, but it is known that the pro-Koopa Kongs were the victors. In the next Mario Kart, Cranky Kong was gone and the new Donkey Kong raced for Team Koopa. It is now known that due to his merciful actions, Cranky was spared and became an elder of the tribe. The Secret Mission In his old age, Cranky secretly sent a Kong through a timeloop to retroactively teach the Kongs math, hoping making them wiser would allow them to see Grandpa Mario was the one to fulfill their prophecy. Unfortunately, this caused things to go bananas. Instead of unifying the Kongs, teaching them math retroactively caused a third faction to exist, who believed the prophecy was created by faker Kongs. They instead wished to use timeloops to dominate the world, replacing populations entirely with Kongs. Pixels Soon the third faction took over DK Island, allowing Cranky to stay as an elder as a gift for teaching them math. He was very opposed to the new Donkey Kong timelooping to an alternate Earth and kidnapping the great warrior Raj, but when he found out the Donkey Kong was killed due to cheating, he lost a lot of trust for humans, and became more sympathetic to the new Kong faction. Grandpa Mario's Big Adventure Will be updated when the game is out. Super Mario Odyssey It is known that the Kongs have taken over New York, especially Brooklyn, but Cranky's involvement is unknown. Personality Despite his name, Cranky Kong is not very Cranky. He is very peaceful and more accepting of other species, unlike the other Kongs. He is also the most intelligent Kong, and is speaks English very fluently. Abilities In his youth, we saw Cranky climb up vines and jump around. He also was a very good kart driver. He later learned mathematics, making him a very smart character. Gallery Cranky.png|Cranky Kong. Cranky.png|Cranky Kong. Cranky.png|Cranky Kong. Cranky.png|Cranky Kong. Cranky.png|Cranky Kong, Cranky.png|Cranky Kong. Category:Allies Category:Kongs